Snivy
| name=Snivy| jname=(ツタージャ Tsutarja)| ndex=495| evofrom=None| evointo=Servine| gen=Generation V| pronun= Sni-vee | hp=45| atk=45| def=55| satk=45| sdef=55| spd=63| total=308| species=Grass Snake Pokémon| type= | height=2' 00"| weight=17.9 Lbs.| ability=Overgrow *Contrary (Dream World)| color=Green| gender=87.5% ♂/12.5% ♀| }}Snivy is a -type starter Pokémon introduced in Generation V along with Oshawott and Tepig as a Starter Pokémon. It first appears in the new Pokémon Black and White games. Snivy's classification is the Grass Snake Pokémon. Like all of the previous grass starters, it Snivy has the ability Overgrow. It is #001 in the Unova Pokedex and its evolutions are #002 and #003 like other grass Starter Pokémon, but this time it won't be the first Pokemon (the first being Victini). It is the 495th Pokemon of the National Pokédex. It evolves into Servine at level 17. Appearance ]]Snivy is a serpentine-like creature with a mainly green body and a tan stomach and lower head with the end of its tail being a large leaf, as large as its head. Though unlike most other snake-like creatures, Snivy sports arms and legs, being green and tan respectively. The arms are quite plant like, ending in three prongs that act like fingers. Its head is a tear drop shape with the top half being green and the bottom half, in front of the neck, being tan. Its eye is in the intersection between the border of the green and tan parts of its body. Its eye is surrounded by a yellow marking and is usually half closed. Near the bottom of its neck is a yellow collar which comes up on either side on its body and comes together in the center of its back making a line to the bottom of the leaf tail. In the Anime The first Snivy seen was when Professor Juniper, introduced the starter Pokemon of Unova. When Trip arrived to pick his starter he chose Snivy, because of its confidence. Ash's Snivy Trip's Snivy Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Snivy |blackwhite=Nuvema Town |bwrarity=one }} Pokédex Entries | name=Snivy| black=It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter.| white=They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop.| }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Snivy }} Trivia * Snivy may/can be based off a lizard or a snake. Its shared traits with both make it similar to skinks. * Snivy's Japanese name is possibly derived from ツタ tsuta, Japanese ivy, and 蛇 jaa, snake. * It is called Grass Snake Pokémon even though it has four limbs, and walks with two legs. * With the exception of Treecko, Snivy is the only Grass starter that doesn't walk on all four legs. * Some large snakes such as pythons and anacondas have vestigial legs which are visible on the outside of them. Yet Snivy's legs seem to function. When Snivy is a Servine and evolves into Serperior, it loses its legs and its arms become small and stubby. * In the anime, it is said that Snivy are clever Pokemon. Sometimes they find their trainers incompetent, so they abandon their trainers instead. * The English name is the combination of the words snake(a reptile), and ivy (a plant). * Snivy's head bears a slight resemblance to Cyndaquil's. * In the anime, Trip chooses Snivy as his starter Pokemon. Trip is shown to be quite arrogant and there for Snivy is a good match sense Snivy is a very arrogant and proud Pokemon * Snivy is the only fifth Generation starter not to be based on a mammal. Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Unova Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Plant group Pokémon